Threatening Desire
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: After Robin found out about them, they were fourced to split causing the Titans to fall apart. Now, after many events... Starfire is finally reunited with her love. Will they be able to be happy? or will Robin come back and ruin it again? REDXSTAR R&R PLZ
1. Surprise

**Threatening Desire**

**By: I Laugh at ur Pain**

**For: RoseFire (****'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**

**Happy birthday:D**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Teen Titans the show or the characters. **

**Warning****: Characters are ****way OOC****. If you don't like it don't read it. Also LOTS of swearing. **

**If you don't like OOC stories than I suggest you don't read this one.**

**Point of View is from Starfire: first person….**

**Enjoy ;D**

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

"Xavier we can't keep meeting," I said. It was midnight, dark, and cold. A mist covered the ground making it hard to see where you walked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking my hand. I looked into his deep brown eyes, tears running down my emerald eyes.

"Robin was waiting for me when I came back. He started asking me questions and didn't stop until I was crying!" I said, more tears running down my already tear stained cheeks; I had been crying the whole way here.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" Xavier yelled, anger over coming him.

"X no! He won't hurt you if he doesn't know about you. That's why I'm ending this now," I said, tears coming down my cheeks rapidly.

"Kori I'm not going to give away the one thing I love because of bird boy," Xavier said and then captured my lips in a breath taking kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. We pulled away just before I pushed Xavier to the side.

"X run!" I yelled as Robin came flying through the air. Xavier pulled on his mask and soon became the wanted villain, Red X. He went flying through the air and onto a roof. I stayed sitting there with my head in my hands crying.

"Starfire I'm not going to leave you!" X yelled from the roof. I looked up my eyes pleading him to leave.

"X Go! I'll be fine!" I yelled.

"I love you!" he said and then he left but not before I yelled back, "I love you too!" I stayed there crying as Robin went running after him. About 30 minutes later Robin came back looking pissed.

"What the hell was that about?" Robin asked pulling me up by my arm. His fingers digging into my arm, pain rushing through them.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, my voice weakened from the pain.

"Don't try to act all innocent! Why were you with Red X?!" Robin asked squeezing my arm tighter.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and he threw me to the floor. I started to cry once again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked as rain started to fall.

"Answer my question first!" Robin yelled at me.

"I was with Red X because I love him!" I yelled.

"You don't know what love is! You're just an alien freak!" Robin yelled. I stood up and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground and causing blood to start flowing out of his nose.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't know what love is! I love him a hell lot more than I ever loved you! I'm not some alien freak! I'm a person! And X loves me for that!" I yelled and I started to fly off.

"Starfire get back here!" Robin yelled up to me.

"Never!!! I hate you Robin!!!" I screamed back at him before adding,

"And by the way I'm pregnant."

**There that is! Happy Birthday RoseFire:D ) !!! Happy, happy birthday!!! Just so you people know! Starfire is 20!! Xavier is 21 and Robin is 21! This is a RedXStar! This story is for RoseFire and this is her birthday story! So everybody pm RoseFire today and tell her Happy Birthday! Or leave a review on one of her stories and tell her Happy Birthday with the review! **

**Also I like wrote this story in like August… so it was like really hard for me to keep it away from all of the people at fanfiction until now, but I've managed. Hope you like it!!!!**

**Flames are welcome. I learn from what you tell me to change. If you do flame tell me what you didn't like and how I can change it next time to get better. **

**Personal attacks are something I will not tolerate, so don't review with a personal attack. I've already had my troubles with somebody and I don't want to go through it again.**

**FYI: Starfire is only 1 week pregnant! **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**

**Happy Birthday to RoseFire, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to RoseFire!! Happy Birthday to you!!!!! Love Jessica!!! (I Laugh at ur Pain)**


	2. Man Behind the Mask

**Chapter 2: Man Behind the Mask**

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Raven asked Robin. They were in the main room talking about me and Xavier, but they still think he is just Red X. Little did they know I was listening outside the door.

"She told me she was pregnant and she said she loved Red X," Robin said. I could tell he was mad, I could hear it in his voice.

"Did you see them together?" I heard Beast Boy ask.

"Yes and I saw them kiss," Robin said. There was now pain in his voice. A smile was brought to my face, I knew I was the reason that bastard was in pain.

"Oh my god!" Raven said.

"We need to talk to her," Cyborg said.

"Let's give her sometime," Raven said.

"No we need to talk about this now! She might know something about Red X we don't," Robin said standing up. I ripped open the door and yelled,

"I'm not telling you anything about him!" and then ran off to my room crying.

"Great job Boy Wonder," Raven said and then walked off to my room.

"Starfire?" Raven asked from the hall. My door swished open and she slowly walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked looking up. My eyes were red from crying, my hair was everywhere, and my face and clothes had dirt on them.

"I want to talk to you," Raven said sitting down on my pillow.

"If it's about Red X then go away," I said my face in my pillow.

"Starfire please, don't shut me out like the others," Raven said, stepping close to me.

"What do you need to know?" I asked, letting Raven sit at the edge of my bed.

"I want to know how long you've been seeing him. I don't want to know anything about the villain Red X…. I want to know about the man behind the mask," Raven said taking my hand.

"Will you tell Robin?" I asked looking up into her purple eyes.

"No," Raven said. As I watched her eyes they didn't twitter back and forth, they stayed looking back at my emerald eyes. In her eyes, I saw the truth; Raven wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Fine," I said sitting up.

"I started seeing him two years ago. We were just friends for the first six months, but then we got closer. We started dating, and then things got closer," I said looking away slightly blushing.

"So does he know you're pregnant?" Raven asked.

"No I didn't tell him. I knew that if I did he wouldn't let me go. If I told him he would try to take me away. So I ended it, and then robin came in," I said. I had stopped crying now.

"So who is he?" Raven asked.

"What if Robin tries to find out what his name is from you?" I asked looking to the door.

"I won't tell him, I swear," Raven said.

"His name is Xavier Red," I said.

"Thank you," Raven said and then stood up. She looked back at me and added,

"Starfire I'm not going to tell him," Raven told me, a showed her a faint smile.

"What happened to you arm?" Raven asked pointing to the bruises on my arm.

"Robin," was all I said before Raven went storming out of the room.

**Later the next day**

I slowly walked out of my room. It was one in the morning and everything was quiet, except or Cyborg and Beast Boy's snoring... which quickly ended. As I walked down the hall and into the main room, the sound of my stomach echoed through the halls. I hadn't eaten anything for more than 24 hours and I was dying from hunger. I opened the fridge and the light lit up the room. I looked around and there in the corner was Robin. I shirked as he stood up and walked over to me.

"What are you doing up this late?" Robin asked leaning up against the counter.

"Getting something to eat. What are you doing up this late?" I asked him coldly.

"Waiting for you."

**NOOOOOOO!! I left you all with another cliffy! I know I'm bad, but I'm also good! You know it! Don't try to ignore it! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain :D**


	3. Sister Dear

**Chapter 3: Sister Dear**

"What's are you doing?" I yelled as Robin dragged me down the hall.

"Help!" I screamed.

"They're not hear. I sent them on a late night mission," Robin said. Now a look of fear over came me. 

"_I'm alone with a crazy person!!!!" _I started to freak out and soon was crying. Robin threw me into a dark room and shut the door behind him. I laid there holding my stomach in pain. Then bright lights turned on and I looked up. There across from the glass was Robin, he was just standing there.

"Stand up!" he yelled at me. I slowly stood up, fearing for the unborn baby I was carrying.

"Sit down!" Robin yelled at me again and I slowly sat down on the chair behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked through sobs.

"Answers," he said, looking right at me.

"I already gave you answers!" I yelled through tears.

"What is his name?" Robin asked, still standing.

"I'm not telling you," I spat at him.

"I think you will. I went to Raven for answers, but she wasn't that much of a help. So I did some research and found out something that might help me out. Starfire don't make me use it! Now what is his name?" Robin threatened.

"Red X," I said laughing. I wasn't going to tell him shit about Xavier. He could do whatever he wanted to me, but my love for Xavier is stronger than anything he could throw at me and this baby in my stomach proves it.

"Starfire cut the crap! I want answers!" Robin yelled.

"I'm not telling you anything about him!" I yelled at him standing up.

"Fine then. Star I didn't want to do this to you, but you gave me no choice," Robin said before red gas started to come in from vents all around the room. I started to panic! It started to become hard to breath I could feel myself weakening and something in my stomach started to hurt.

"Stop!" I screamed through tears.

"Are you going to give me answers?" Robin asked.

"Yes!" I screamed. And then the gas was sucked out of the room by different vents.

"What is his name!?" Robin yelled at me. I looked up at him at smiled.

"I'll never tell you!" I screamed at him.

"Go ahead and kill me, but I will always love him!" I screamed at him as the red gas turned on again. He had a look of hate on his face and turned away as I fell to the floor trying to breath. Tears flowing from my eyes. Pain coming from my stomach as the baby started to die. I thought I was going to die myself before all of the gas was gone. The last thing I saw was a blue clock fly through the air and then a scream of shock.

**Too Hours Later**

"That bastard!" I heard Cyborg yell.

"He can't be leader anymore," I heard Beast Boy say.

"He can't be a Teen Titan anymore," Raven said.

"I don't want him near me or my baby," I told them, opening my eyes.

"Star! You're awake!" Beast Boy yelled with joy and then hugged me.

"Are you feeling ok?" Cyborg asked, looking over at me.

"I feel hurt because of what Robin did to me. Other then that I'm fine. What about the baby?" I asked looking at Raven.

"The baby will be fine, and you're going to have a girl," Raven said, smiling.

"Thank god. Where's Robin?" I asked sitting up.

"He's in the holding cell. We didn't trust him anywhere else," Cyborg said.

"I'm going to see him," I said as I sat up.

"No! It is not safe for you or the baby!" Beast Boy said, laying me back down.

"I'm just gonna go talk to him. You guys can watch from the cameras," I said sitting back up.

"Fine," they said together.

"Um can you guys go. I need to change," I said and then they left. I got dressed into a pair of jeans and purple t shirt with a v neck. Then slowly I walked to the holding cell.

"Robin?" I asked as I walked in. He was sitting there looking straight at me. His uniform was torn up and the blood on his lip had dried.

"Why did you to hurt my baby?" I asked looking at him but Robin didn't say anything.

"Robin answer me!" I yelled at him.

"I don't give a damn about that thing you call a baby. It is Red X's baby which means it has to burn in hell," Robin finally answered me.

"Go to hell you bastard!" I yelled at him. He slowly stood up and walked over to the glass.

"I plain to go to hell, but you, Red X, and that freakish baby are coming with me," he said before the wall blew up. Somebody slowly walked in, there in the clearing, was Blackfire.

"Hello sister dear."

**I finished chapter 3! I already started chapter 4 so it will be coming soon! I hope RoseFire loves her birthday story!!! Please review and I'm sorry about the OOCness.**

**Also! I'd like to say thanks to somebody for stopping the personal attacks. I'm not giving out any names, so don't ask. I don't mind you flaming or leaving constructive criticism, but don't personally attack me. For her next victim, I'll pray for you. She'll give you one hell of a fight. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain :D**


	4. Letters

**Chapter 4: Letters**

"Blackfire! What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked as she walked over to Robin.

"Here to pick something up. You need to get out of here?" Blackfire asked him.

"You came just in time," Robin said taking her hand. Blackfire flew out of the wall and was gone from site. It took a moment for us to recover from shock of what happened, but once we did the others went chasing after Blackfire and Robin. Raven was about to leave, but I stopped her.

"Raven… I'm leaving… the Teen Titans are done," I said. I gave her a quick hug and then left for my room. I got out my weird bag that sucks everything up. (Like the one in the movie) I got all of my normal clothes and left my uniforms behind and only took two pictures with me. One of the Teen Titans as a group at the beach, Terra was still in the group in that picture.

Terra was hugging Beast Boy, of course Beast Boy was drooling at the sight of her in a bikini. Cyborg was at the grill making ribs, and tofu hotdogs. Raven was sitting under her black umbrella reading her poetry book. I was with Robin smiling. His arm was around my waist with a "Robin" surfboard next to him. I was smiling and holding an ice cream. This was 3 years ago, before Xavier.

The other picture I took with me was of me and Xavier. We were kissing at the beach with the sunset behind us. Some man took a picture of us and gave each of us a copy for five dollars. As you can tell we bought the picture and I hold it close to me.

I got my makeup, my pillow, and my bed sheets. Shampoo and conditioner also. I then got my part of the money from the bank in the basement. We don't tell people, but we get paid for being Teen Titans. So over 5 years I had about two million in my name. Also I have lots of guy fans so they give me money and jewelry. I took my money and jewelry and left, leaving a note in everybody's room. I knew Robin would be back to get his stuff after everybody left, so I left him a note as well.

_Raven, _

_You are like a sister to me and are very dear to me. I am saddened to tell you that I'm leaving, and will not be coming back. I have a phone and you can reach me at 966-5655. I hope to hear from you soon. I will miss you and I would be please if you are there for the birth of my child. Because I'm an alien the baby will be born within 5 months. I would be very grateful if you would be the God Mother of my child, Alexia. _

_Love, _

_Starfire (Kori Anders)_

_Beast Boy,_

_You are a great friend to have and I am sad to tell you I'm leaving. I don't feel safe here anymore and I don't want my child born here. I would be please if you would be the God Father of my child, Alexia. Because I'm an alien, she will be born in five months. I have a phone you can reach me at 966-5655. I hope things work out Raven, and that you two can be happy together. I will miss you and your jokes._

_Love,_

_Starfire (Kori Anders)_

_Cyborg, _

_I love your cooking. You are a great friend and are like a big brother to me. You are different and very funny. You can reach me at 966-5655. I hope to see you soon. And I hope you can be there for the birth of my baby girl Alexia. I also hope you can be the God Father of my child. I will miss you and hope things with Bumble Bee work out. _

_Love,_

_Starfire (Kori Anders)_

_Robin, _

_You used to be my best friend, I thought of you as somebody I could trust. I would have loved it if you were the God Father of my child. But I don't want you anywhere near my child. You make me sick and I can't bear to see your face again. I hope you find lover somewhere.. _

_Starfire_

Then lastly I left I note for Xavier in my room. I had a feeling he would come to the tower once he heard I had left. I also knew he would come to my room and there he would see the letter.

_**Xavier,**_

_**I love you with all my heart. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, but sadly I can't wait for you to hear about this. It will be too late by the time you come to the tower. I must leave now for I will not want the others to come back in time to see me leave. I love you with all my heart and I must tell you that you are the father of my child. **_

_**Love Forever,**_

_**Starfire, Kori Anders**_

**Yes! I finished chapter 4! Please review! I know it's really short, but that's how I wanted it to end. So this chapter wasn't very actioney, but it's called Letters. You can't expect it to be that exciting. Please Review!**

**I Laugh at ur Pain :D**


	5. Getting Started

**Chapter 5: Getting Started**

I slowly walked down the street, tears running down my face. I was sad to leave, but I had to. It wasn't safe at the tower anymore, and the others wouldn't let me leave if I told them. I only told Raven because I knew I could trust her. I walked down the street and soon stopped at a car shop.

"Hello and how can I help you?" A lady with curly blonde hair asked. She was sitting behind the desk with a phone next to her. She was painting her nails a bright pink with a coffee next to her. Then the phone rang,

"Please wait," the lady said to me and then picked up the phone.

"Hello. How my I help you?" the lady asked. I got closer and looked at her name tag. Her name was Kim Palmer.

"Sorry for the wait. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here looking for a car," I said walking forward.

"One moment please," Kim said and then picked up the phone.

"Sir there is somebody here to buy a car," Kim said and then hung up before saying ok. Then from behind a door a man came jumping out from behind me. I screamed and turned around, starbolts ready to fire.

"Starfire!" the man cried, staring at the glowing orbs in my hands.

"Why so far away from home?" the man asked looking at me.

"I left," I said before bursting into tears.

"Well don't you worry. I'll give you a good car, at a good price," the man said and the started walking with me.

"Thank you… um what is your name?" I asked looking at the short man.

"Call me John, John Hartmen," the short man said smiling.

"Alright. Thank you John," I said wiping away my tears.

"What should I call you? I can't go around calling you Starfire with a bunch of boys here. You would be tackled to the ground!" John said, laughing lightly.

"Right… call me Kori Anders," I said, shaking his hand.

"Well Kori it's a pleasure doing business with you," John said and then opened the door to cars and bozo boys.

"Now what are you looking for?" John asked me as guys walking by started whistling.

"Something fast, and cute," I said, looking at all the Hummers around me.

"So we should probably get away from these cars," John said and then we started to pass by some B.M.W s. We stopped at Mercedes, Convertibles, and Ferraris.

"Is this what you were looking for?" John asked pointing to the cars in front of us.

"Oh it is just what I was looking for!" I said as I started looking at all the cars. I stopped in front or a midnight blue Ferrari.

"I want it!" I said jumping up and down. My jumps were high because I was starting to fly with joy.

"Calm down Ms. Anders. You can have it for 59 thousand," John said. I just picked a price for the car. I don't really pay enough attention to the car commercials.

"Oh right, sorry," I said smiling.

"No problem. Now lets go talk in my office," Mr. Hartmen said and started walking back to the building.

"Do we have a buyer?" Kim asked John from behind me in a low whisper.

"She found a car she wanted!" John almost yelled with excitement. I turned around and they acted like nothing had happened. They were good; they probably did this a lot. I walked in and sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"So how much do you have?" John asked.

"Two million," I said weakly. He fell back in his chair and I was about to help him when he came jumping up. I screamed and almost fell back.

"Well you got yourself a car!" John said shaking my hand. I soon drove out of there with my new car. I drove around town, cars filled with boys honking at me. I soon stopped at a house that had a for sale sign in the front lawn. I walked up to the sign and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" a man asked from the other line.

"Hi, I'm Kori Anders. I saw your house and I wanted to see inside," I said walking around the front yard.

"Um why?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for a house and I'm willing to pay on the spot if I like it," I said looking through the window.

"Oh. I'll be there in 30 minutes top," the man said. I could tell he was happy.

"Alright. Bye," I said and then hung up. The house was white with a green lining. There was a plum tree in the back and a beautiful green lawn in front and back also. In the middle of the backyard there was a pool. From what it looked like I could tell it was at least 9 feet. I waited there and in about 15 minutes a black car pulled up.

"Hi I'm Kevin," the man said shaking my hand.

"Hello Kevin. As I already told you I'm Kori Anders. I saw your house when I was driving by and I love it," I said looking at the house. He looked me over and I quickly added,

"I'm new here and I need a house so I can care for my baby girl," I said.

"Aren't you a little young?" Kevin asked, looking at me.

"No. I'm just not that tall," I said, lying.

"Oh. Well come on in," he said opening the door. Inside was the living room. A black circular couch sat in the middle facing a huge T.V that rested on the wall. There was white carpet and not that much glass.

"This is the living room. It has a door out to the backyard and down the hall is the kitchen and dinning room," Kevin said walking down the hall. The kitchen had tile floors and black marble counters. Next to it was that dinning room with hard wood floors. The table was wood and sat 8 people. Above it was a chandelier that lit up the room.

"Wow its beautiful," I said looking at it.

"Thank you. My wife designed the house," he said looking out the window.

"Where is she now?" I asked looking at everything in the kitchen.

"She passed away 6 months ago. That's why I'm selling the house," he said.

"I'm so sorry. I recently lost a loved one also. The father of my child, we were torn apart by somebody that I used to call a friend," I said looking at him.

"Well looks like we're all sorry for eachother. When were you torn apart from him?" Kevin asked.

"Less than a week ago," I said sadly.

"Wow," he said.

"Well there are bedrooms down the other hall from the living room and a bathroom in all four rooms," he said.

"Excellent. So how much?" I asked him.

"You want to buy it now?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to start my new life now. I want everything to be ready for my baby. She's due in 5 months," I said.

"Alright I'll get the paper work," he said and then left. He came back with a packet of papers.

"I've already signed everything. All you have to do is sign the papers and then house is yours," he said.

"Alright," I said and took out my pen. (She now has a pen with her) I signed the papers and soon Kevin was leaving with a $600,000 check and leaving me with a key.

"Now I need to get furniture," I said before locking the door and driving away. I stopped at Lazy Boy. (I just picked a store)

"Hello. How may I help you?" a man asked.

"Hi. I'm Kori Anders," I said shaking his hand.

"Hello and welcome. I'm Kyle," Kyle said.

"I just moved in and I need some furniture," I told him.

"Well let's get started with a bed," he said. About two hours later I was leaving while being followed by a moving van. All of it only cost $40,000. They gave me a discount when I told them my sad story about Xavier and the baby. They set everything up in my house because they didn't want me to hurt the baby. Five hours later they left with a batch of cookies. (She made them for them to show her thanks)

"Good-bye, and thank you," I said waving as they left. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:30 p.m.

"Wow. Today has been a long day," I said walking to my room. I lied down on my bed and pulled out my cell phone. I called the Titan's Tower and waited for an answer.

"Hey Star," I heard Cyborg say.

"Hey Cy, and call me Kori," I said smiling.

"Oh sorry, hello Kori," Cyborg said like a gentle man.

"Hey…. So no sign of Robin yet?" I asked.

"No," Cyborg said.

"Well what's left of the Teen Titans will find him," I said trying to cheer him up.

"Kori the Titans are splitting. Raven is already packing," Cyborg said sadly.

"What? No you can't!" I yelled.

"Sorry Kori, but the Titans are no more. Now that you and Robin have left there's just no point in staying together," he said.

"Then can I please speak to Raven?" I asked.

"Sure," Cyborg said before I heard him yell for Raven.

"Hello?" Raven asked.

"Hey Raven, it's me."

**Sorry that's the end. It might not be that great of an ending, but it was going to be too long if I kept going. Please review! Oh and Kori kept the stuff that was in living room, she just bought more stuff. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain :P**


	6. Meeting Up

Deticated to: golfprincess, robinandstarfire4ever, RavenSis, winkygirl12, kori-piki1991, and 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' for telling me happy birthday!! thanks guys! This chapter is for you!! 

**Chapter 6: Meeting Up**

"So he was running at me when I kicked him! He fell right to the ground!" Victor said, laughing. They were all over at my house for dinner. Cyborg had become Victor Stone, Beast Boy now Garfield Logan, Raven now Rachel Roth, and Bumble Bee was now Karen Beecher. Everything was fine and the baby was due in less than a month. It had been now more than four months since I called them and they told me the Teen Titans were no more. Now every Friday we have dinner at each others house, this week was my week. Next week it would be Victor and Karen's house.

They moved in with each other and are going to get married two months after the baby is born. Speaking of baby it was starting to show. I was getting bigger and everybody new it. I was so excited, I just wished Xavier was there with me. We now know where Robin is. He is Richard Grayson, he lives with Carmen Anders. Yes he is with my sister and I'm not very pleased about it. Whatever, bitch and bastard go good together.

I heard they are getting married in one year, looks like it's a year of marriage. Rachel and Garfield are getting married too, 6 months after the baby is born. Everybody is getting married, but me. God I miss Xavier, I feel empty without him.

"Kori we'll do dishes," Garfield said, standing up. He and Victor started getting the dishes while Karen and Rachel moved to the couch in the living room.

"No I can do it," I said, standing up.

"No! Sit," they said, sitting me down on the couch.

"You need to rest," Garfield said and then walked away. Just then pain started to shot through my stomach! I screamed and rolled over holding my stomach. I heard a wine glass break and then people rushing over to me. Next thing I knew I was being rushed into a white hall with bright lights.

"Hurry!" I heard somebody shouting. I was placed onto a bed and a damp towel was placed on my head.

"Kori?" I heard a woman ask.

"What?" I asked back.

"I need you to push," she said. (I'm not going to give you detail so…) Around three hours later I was holding Alexis in my arms, my baby girl, light of my life, my healthy baby. Today was almost the perfect day of my life, all I was missing was Xavier and a wedding ring on my finger.

"What are you going to name her?" Rachel asked looking down upon my baby with beautiful dark red eyes.

"Alexis Xavier Anders," I said. "I would love to give her the last name Red, but we were never married," I said looking down at Alexis. She looked so much like Xavier. Same dark red eyes and I could see black hair with bits or red in it.

**6 years later-Kori is now 26**

"Hurry up Alex! Or you'll be late for school!" I yelled up the stairs as I heard Alexis close her door. (She sometimes calls her Alex cuz it takes to long to say Alexis.)

"Why do I have to get to school early today?" she asked, grabbing her black backpack and heading to the door.

"Would you rather take the bus?" I asked.

"Ewww! No!" Alexis said, slightly gagging.

"Then stop complaining. I have a meeting today," I said, getting into my black Explorer. It was a cold day and my Ferrari was in the shop getting fixed. I bought this car when it started to rain. About 15 minutes later I pulled up at Jump City Elementary. Alexis, Stacey, Audrey, and Tony got out of the car. I kissed Alexis on the forehead and drove off to work.

"You're late," Marie Phillips said as I walked in.

"Sorry, I had car pull today for the kids. I tried to get out of it, but all the other moms were busy," I said as I turned left and got into the elevator.

"Well next time don't be late. That is the reason I'm not married and don't have kids. I would be late to work all the time," Marie said pressing the button with a 37 on it.

"I can think of another reason why you're still single," I said in a hushed voice, but she heard.

"Why are you single?" Marie asked, shooting the question back at me.

"I'm single because I'm waiting to find the father of my child again. I've already told you this," I said, looking over at her.

"You've been waiting for Xavier for, what? Six years now? Give it up, you're not going to find him," she said, watching as the doors slowly opened.

"Well im sorry I still have hope for my love," I said and walked out the open doors. I worked at Wayne Enterprises for Bruce Wayne and… Richard Grayson. Yes I was working for him, but only because it pays well.

"Good to see Ms. Anders is finally here," Bruce said as I sat down next to Richard.

"Now that everybody is here we may begin," Bruce said sitting down at the end of the table.

"I have called you all here today because I'm going to be quitting soon," Bruce said and they all gasped with shock. I on the other hand knew what was going to happen sadly.

"I'm getting old and I need somebody to get ready to take my place. Richard come here please," Bruce said as Richard stood up and walked over to him.

"Richard will be taking my place when I leave," Bruce and everybody started clapping, but I instead was groaning with despair.

"Today Richard is going to be the boss, but I will be watching to make sure nothing goes wrong," Bruce declared.

"I'll be right back," Richard said and then walked away.

"Kori, you will be his assistant. So go wait by him if he needs help with anything," Bruce said and then I walked away.

"Hey Carmen," I heard Richard say. Great he was talking to his wife… Blackfire.

"Can you come down here? I want to see you, I miss you," he said. God! I think I'm going to puke! Once Richard hung up I walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" Richard asked looking at me.

"Yes, I'm Kori Anders, you new assistant," I said shaking his hand.

"Good,'" he said. I could feel his eyes on me, I felt disgusted!

"I was wondering if I could head home. My daughter is sick," I said smiling.

"Um sure, but can't you stay to meet my wife?" Richard asked just as somebody knocked on the door.

"I guess I could stay, but five minutes top," I said just before the door opened and Carmen (Blackfire) walked in wearing a skimpy black dress.

"Hey baby," Richard said before kissing her.

"Hey honey, who is she?" Carmen asked, looking me over.

"Oh yeah. This is Kori Anders, my new assistant," Richard said.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Do I know you form somewhere," she asked looking at me.

"Umm…" I was about to answer when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, relived that there was a way to stop myself from answering her question.

"I heard you need some help," Rachel said from the other line.

"Oh, I'll be right there. Just lie down and close your eyes," I said, pretending it was my daughter. Rachel caught on and said,

"Alright, I'll be waiting at your house," before she hung up.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I said and then walked out the door. I got home to find Rachel sitting on the sofa.

"How did you get in here?" I asked walking over to my room.

"I broke in. How do you think?" Rachel asked.

"Well I forgot!" I said walking back out in shorts and a tang top. I walked over to the kitchen and got some ice cream and two spoons.

"I'm now Richard's assistant," I said getting a spoon full of boysenberry ice cream. (I love that ice cream, and its low fat)

"Good for you," Rachel said, also getting some ice cream.

"That means I have to follow him everywhere like some love sick puppy," I said, cringing at the thought.

"Oh ya, that's not good," Rachel said, laughing lightly.

"I'm going out tonight, so I'm gonna need somebody to watch Alexis," I said looking at her.

"No," Rachel said.

"I'm going to find Xavier," I told her, hoping it would help change her mind.

"Fine, but only because I think I know where he is," Rachel said looking at me.

"Where?"

**8 hours later: it's now 7:45**

I was walking down the harbor in black pants and a dark purple t shirt. I was there looking for Xavier and waiting to for him to come out of hiding. I knew he would come out if he saw a girl walk by. It would only be a matter of minutes before he did show himself.

"Hey cutie," I heard him say from behind me. His hot breath brushed against my neck and brought back memories.

"What are you doing so far from home?" Xavier asked. I turned to face him and said,

"I'm looking for the father or my child, and I think I just found him… Xavier."

**Well that's it! It was 6 ½ pages in my notebook, but it only took 2 days to write. Plz review! I hope you all are liked the chapter and the story so far!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	7. Finally Together

**Chapter 7: Finally Together**

"How do you know my name?" Xavier asked, backing away from me.

"Xavier it's me… Kori," I said, stepping closer to him.

"Kori?" he asked looking me over.

"Yes," I said pulling off his mask and looking into his mysterious red eyes.

"I missed you," I said before he kissed me. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"I want you to see something," I said taking his hand. I lead him over to my car and we drove away to my house.

"This is my house," I said walking in.

"Wow. Do you live alone?" Xavier asked me while looking around.

"No," I said walking down the hall.

"What?!" Xavier yelled.

"Shh, she's sleeping," I said walking up the stairs.

"Wait, a she?! God Kori I didn't know you were like that," Xavier exclaimed, totally getting the wrong picture.

"Quite," I said and then opened a white door. Inside was a big room. A computer was on a desk against the wall with a chair in front of it. There was a window to the right of a dresser, and there in the corner, across from the mirror door closet, was a bed. Xavier walked over to the bed and looked upon his sleeping daughter.

"Xavier this is your daughter, Alexis Xavier Anders," I said, taking his hand smiling. He smiled down at her and reached out to touch her, but stopped and looked at me.

"We need to talk," Xavier said, leading me out of her room and down the stairs.

"What is it?" I asked once we stopped in the kitchen.

"Did you know?" he asked, walking back and forth.

"I don't understand," I said, looking up at him.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" he asked again.

"I still don't understand," I said, trying my best to get what he was asking me.

"Did you know you were pregnant before we split?" he yelled. I didn't answer, so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him so I was looking him in the eyes. My eyes began to water and soon a silent tear slid down my check.

"Did you know?!" he yelled at me again.

"Yes!" I screamed. I was now in tears holding my head in my hands on the floor. He stopped and his face softened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked this time without yelling.

"I was afraid," I answered through chocked breaths.

"Afraid of what?" Xavier asked kneeling down next to me.

"Afraid I wouldn't be able to leave you. If I told you I would have never been able to leave you," I said looking up at him.

"We could have been a family. We could've been happy and not be seeing each other six years later finding out I have a daughter," he said, taking my hands.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you," I said, looking down.

"I want to spend time with you," Xavier said smiling.

"I don't have work tomorrow," I said. "They still think Alexis is sick," I added, slightly laughing.

"Mommy?" I heard Alexis ask from the hall. She came walking out wearing her red silk pajamas.

"Hey honey. Come here I want you to meet somebody," I said smiling as she walked over rubbing her eyes.

"Alexis do you know who this is?" I asked, sitting her down on my lap facing Xavier.

"A police officer," she said, looking at his gun. Xavier quickly went to my room and came back with no gun.

"No. Do you want to know?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, looking at Xavier closely.

"Alexis Xavier Anders meet Xavier Mark Red," I said.

"Why does he have the same name as my middle name?" she asked looking up at me.

"Alexis this is your father," I said.

"Daddy?" Alexis asked, standing up and walking over to him. Xavier was still before she reached out and touched his face.

"She looks just like me," he said tears in his eyes. He hugged her with tears now running down his face.

"I missed you daddy," Alexis said.

"I missed you too," Xavier said, smiling for ear to ear.

**So we were now all happy, Xavier stayed and we were married in a year. I'm going to have a boy, we're naming him Alex. Karen's son John, is about to turn five and Rachel is 6 months pregnant. So everything seemed happy and perfect, but that wasn't the case. **

"Kori where the hell are those papers I wanted ten minutes ago?" Richard yelled down the hall.

"It isn't that easy running around when your baby is due in less than one month!" I yelled as I walked in with the papers.

"You're going too slowly," he said while looking through the papers.

"I'm pregnant! I would love to show you how it feels to run around for a…," I was about to say dumb ass when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi. Are you Alexis's mother?" a lady asked.

"Yes this is her. What is it?" I asked, walking to my office next door to Richard.

"Well she was playing with Audrey when Jacob came over and started picking on her," she said. (This is the principle. I couldn't think of a name for her so she is now called the lady.)

"Ok… continue," I said, sitting down in my chair.

"Well she got mad and a red orb flew out of her hand and hit him," the lady said.

"What?!" I yelled, shooting from my seat.

"I'm trying to sound as logic as possible, but it looked like something Starfire did. Starbolts as the papers called them," she said before i fainted and fell to the ground.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Well I guess she's coming," the lady said before she hung up.

**Yes I know this chapter wasn't that long. I'm sorry that it wasn't that long, but it has to end like this. So what do you all think is up with Alexis? And why red??? Please review!!**

**P.S: I know how I'm going to end the story. So if you want to guess you can guess in your review and I'll tell you if you're close.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain :P**


	8. Princesss Koriand

**Chapter 8: Princess Koriand'r Of Tamerain**

"Kori?" somebody asked. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my office. I looked to my right and there was Richard with a glass of water. Then I remember what the lady said, _"Starbolts as the paper calls them."_

"I have to go!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. I grabbed my head in pain and fell back into the couch I was laying on.

"Kori calm down," Richard said.

"My daughter needs me," I said, trying to walk as I stood up once again.

"You need to rest," Richard said, sitting me back down. I stood up and pushed him down on the couch.

"No! My daughter needs me and I'm going to get to her with or without your help!" I yelled as I started to walk away.

"Alright," he said and opened the door for me.

'_Wow he is not he Robin I used to know,' _I thought to myself as the elevator started to go down and I got that sinking feeling in my stomach. (I love that feeling….)

'_The old Robin would have put up a fight till the death,_' I though laughing lightly.

'_Wait! I just laughed because of something that had to do with Robin! I'm supposed to hate him!'_ just then the doors opened and Richard stepped out.

"Where do you need me to take you?" Richard asked as he opened the car door for me.

"Jump City Elementary," I said as he started the car.

"My husband is probably already there, but I want to make sure," I said, looking out the window at the passing buildings.

"What is his name?" Richard asked.

"Xavier Red," I said, not really thinking about what I was saying.

"What did you say his name was?" he asked, looking at me.

"Xavier Red," I said, looking at him.

'_Oh no! He heard me talking to Red X that night when we split! He heard me call him Xavier!'_ I screamed in my mind.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, taking off my seat belt.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked, pulling over.

"I just need to go," I said and then opened the door. Just then it started to rain. I ran off into an alley way and right before Richard left he heard a scream and a bright green light bounced off the building walls. He got out of his car and ran into the alley way. There on the ground was a man with steam trailing from his stomach. In his hand was my jacket. Richard looked up and saw a glance of my red hair disappear behind a building and then vanish.

"Did you get her home?" I asked, rushing into the living room drenched in water.

"Yea. Why weren't you there?" Xavier asked, handing me a towel.

"Blacked out," I said taking off my shirt as I walked down the hall to the room. I came back out wearing black shorts and a red tang top.

"Are you ok?" Xavier asked, walking over to me.

"Yes I'm fine," I said, getting a glass of water.

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked again.

"Yes. Now where is she?" I asked, looking at him.

"Upstairs crying her eyes out," Xavier said, pointing up the stairs. 

"Come on," I said as I started to walk up the stairs with the glass of water. I stopped in front of her door and knocked.

"Alexis it's mommy and daddy," I said sweetly.

"Go away!" Alexis yelled from inside.

"We aren't mad at you. We just want to talk. Please unlock the door, it wasn't your fault," I said. It was a few moments before I heard the door unlock. I slowly opened the door and walked inside. I put the water on her desk and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Alexis calm down," I said, hugging her.

"People think I'm a freak!" she said crying.

"It's ok. There was nothing you could do," I said as Xavier came back into the room with a photo album.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at me.

"I should have told you earlier, but I didn't think it would ever happen," I said, looking down at her.

"Mom what is going on?" Alexis asked looking up at me. Xavier sat down next to her with the photo album. He opened it and there were pictures of the Teen Titans. Along with the picture from the beach and the one of all of us.

"Do you know who these people are?" I asked her.

"Yea! I saw them on T.V, but it was a cartoon," she said, slightly smiling.

"These are my friends," I told her.

"What?" Alexis asked, looking at me.

"I was there. Seven years ago, before you were born," I said turning the page.

"But you're normal, a human! What does it have to do with me?" Alexis asked me.

"I am no human, but the same as you. I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamerain," I said as a starbolt lit in my hand and my feet rose from the ground.

"I am Starfire."

**Ok yea that was the end of it. Sorry it took so long to write. I got a major brain fart, lol. Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	9. Powers

**Chapter 9: Powers**

"Oh my gosh!" Alexis yelled. I quickly landed back to the ground and sat back down.

"What?" Xavier asked looking at her.

"Can I do that?" Alexis asked standing up.

"That's all you want to know?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yea," she said. I smiled and laughed.

"I don't know. Let us try," I said, standing up also.

"Xavier I want you behind her incase she falls," I said before Xavier moved behind Alexis.

"You have to focus all of your unbridled joy. And from that you will get the gift of flight," I said, my feet floating inches about the ground.

"Alright I'll try," she said and closed her eyes. Soon she was hovering about the ground at about the same height as me.

"Open your eyes," I said. Alexis opened her eyes and screamed. She fell back and into Xavier's arms.

"You did it!" I said smiling. Soon Alexis was laughing and Xavier was smiling also.

"Mommy can I go try outside?" Alexis asked standing up.

"No!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis people out there will try to hurt you because you're different," I said, trying to explain things to her.

"They didn't try to hut you," Alexis told me.

"Someone did. Besides I can think of two people that would try to hurt you if they know who you are," I said taking her hands.

"But then who will I show?" she asked looking up at me. Her deep red eyes were fixed on my emerald eyes waiting for an answer.

"You can show Aunty Rachel, Uncle Garfield, Aunty Karen, and Uncle Victor," I said before she smiled.

"Can they come over for dinner tonight?" Alexis asked floating slightly from Xavier's lap.

"Honey Victor and Karen are out of town, but they'll be back in a couple weeks. Then we can all get together and show them. But until then, why don't you go in mommy and daddy's room and practice flying," I said before she rushed off laughing.

**A couple weeks later:**

"Hi!" Alexis said as they walked in with John holding Karen's hand. John quickly let go of Karen and went running upstairs to play with Alexis.

"Come on in," I said as they walked over to the living room.

"Alexis learned a new trick," I said as they sat down on the couch.

"She learned she hated meat?" Garfield asked, he's still a meat virgin.

"No," Xavier said and Garfield pouted lightly.

"She learned how to fly," I said and then all stared in shock.

"So it was passed on to her?" Karen asked being the first to speak.

"I guess so, but that's not the only thing," I said. They all waited for me to say something so I added,

"She learned how to use starbolts," I said and there was a pause before Karen asked,

"Where did she learn this?"

"In school," Xavier answered before I could.

"This can't be good," Garfield said.

"Well after my meeting, her principal called and told me that Alexis had hurt a boy that was picking on her. She shot him with a red starbolt," I said and then all stared at me again.

"Do you think that will happen to John?" Karen asked, looking at Victor.

"What about out kid? Will she be green?" Rachel asked, looking down at her stomach. A quick panic arouse and I quickly said,

"I don't know, but John might get your powers."

"I don't know about your kid. She could be green with your powers, or not green with Garfield's powers," I said looking at Rachel and Garfield. I really didn't know what to tell them, I didn't have all the answers.

"Why are her starbolts red?" Victor asked.

"It might be because of Robin," I said and Xavier looked at me.

"What about Robin?" he asked. There was a slight pause before,

"Well the next morning after we split…" I said and then told them the story again.

"He wanted to know and was willing to kill Alexis. He really wanted Alexis dead," I said. I could tell Xavier was pissed, his fists were clutched together and his knuckles were white.

"He wanted me dead?" Alexis asked from behind us. We all turned around and saw Alexis standing there with silent tears running down her cheeks and John next to her.

"Oh no," I said as Xavier rushed over to Alexis and got her. John walked over and sat between his parents.

"Mommy why did Robin want to kill me?" Alexis asked looking up at me from Xavier's lap. I wanted to hold her, but with a huge lump in my stomach it was a little bit hard.

"He wanted to know about daddy, and he was willing to do anything. The red gases he tried to kill you with might have done something to effect the color of your starbolts," I said, looking down at her.

"I'll be right back," Xavier said, putting Alexis in his seat. He walked into our room and came back out with a gun tucking under his shirt.

"Xavier no!" I yelled getting up. I ran out the door and stopped him.

"Xavier please don't do this," I begged him.

"He hurt you and Alexis. I'm not letting him hurt my family again," Xavier said pulling away from my grasp.

"Xavier I don't want you to go to jail, or to die because of that bastard. Please don't go," I begged him again.

"I'm sorry, but it's a chance I'm willing to take for my family," Xavier said before he kissed me and drove away on his motorcycle. I walked slowly back into the house and shut the door.

"Alexis it's time for bed," I said as I took Alexis's hand.

"I'll be right back," I said and then left. I came back down about 20 minutes later and Karen was gone.

"I told her to take John home," Victor said before I could ask.

"Where is Xavier going?" Garfield asked me as I sat down.

"To kill Robin, and I'm going after him."

**Preview:**

"_**Richard what's going on?" the gun fired and a dead body fell to the floor.**_

**End Preview:**

**That is something that will happen in the next chapter. It won't be like that, but that's going to happen. The next chapter will come soon cuz like I already have everything typed up. Thanks to everybody that reviewed! The next chapter is for you all!! Please review for this chapter and the next chapter will be for you also!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	10. Don't

**Chapter 10: Don't**

**Dedicated to:**

**Everybody that reviewed!!!**

"You're joking aren't you?" Garfield asked.

"No. I'm going to stop him," I said again.

"You not going anywhere," Victor said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well the fact that you're pregnant might have something to do with it," Rachel said.

"I'm going to go after him! You can't stop me! Richard will kill Xavier if he comes at him with a gun!" I yelled and then ran out the door. I heard the door open, but I was already gone, flying through the cold night air.

"Be careful mommy," Alexis said, looking up at me from her window.

**At the Grayson Mansion: 10:30 p.m.**

Xavier walked along the side of the house. He very slowly opened the window and crept inside. Xavier pulled out his gun and started to walk around.

**Upstairs: 10:35 p.m.**

Richard woke up and looking around. To the left of him was Carmen sleeping lightly. He stood up and put on some sweat pants. Richard pulled his bow staff out from his dresser and left the room.

**Down the Hall: 10:37 p.m. (24 beeping in the back round… lol)**

Xavier heard the door open and foot steps walking across the floor. Xavier walked into the bathroom and waited for the person to walk by. Xavier jumped out and tackled the figure to the ground. They went tumbling down the stairs and soon Xavier saw who it was, Richard Grayson.

"Great to see you again Bird Boy, or should I call you Mr. Grayson?" Xavier said pointing the gun at Richard's head.

"Xavier don't!" I screamed running down the stairs.

"Kori?" Richard asked looking at me.

"Kori go home!" Xavier yelled, not taking his eyes of Richard.

"No! I won't let you kill him!" I yelled.

"He already hurt my family once! I'm not giving him that chance again!" Xavier yelled at me.

"Who the hell is he?" Richard yelled.

"What? You don't remember me? I'm your favorite villain except for Slade," Xavier said.

"Red X?" Richard asked.

"Wow and here I thought you were smart! Who else?" Xavier asked, half laughing.

"You married him?" Richard asked. I guess he still didn't know who I was.

"Why wouldn't she marry me? She's loved me almost all her life. Isn't that right Starfire?" Xavier said, looking at me.

"Starfire! You were working for me this whole time and you didn't say anything?" Richard yelled at me.

"Why would I? You tried to kill my baby!" I yelled at him getting angry. By now I had forgotten Xavier was holding a gun to Richard's head.

"So you're still mad at me for that?" Richard asked.

"Hell yes! Why do you think my husband is pointing a gun to your head?" I yelled at him.

"Good Point. Which is why I have to get out from here," Richard said before he flipped Xavier over and was now holding the gun to Xavier's head.

"Richard what's going on?" Carmen asked coming downstairs. She screamed when she saw what was going on. Richard turned around and Xavier kicked him. The gun fired and a dead body fell to the ground. Carmen stayed there, blood pouring out of her head. Richard ran over to her and picked up her dead, lifeless body. We were all silent before Robin slowly stood.

"Now he dies!" Richard yelled, walking over to Xavier the gun pointed at him. He was about to pull the trigger when,

"No! Don't!" I screamed tears running down my face. I was by my sister looking down in horror at her dead, cold, motionless face.

"Why shouldn't I kill him? He killed my wife!" Richard yelled at me. He was now crying and his hands were shaking.

"Please don't kill him! Take me instead!" I yelled.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Kori no! I'm not worth it!" Xavier yelled.

"Alexis has only known you for a year. I don't want her to lose you," I said crying. Xavier had gotten lose from Richard and was now holding me.

"What about me? I don't want to lose you again. I've only been with you for a year," Xavier said before he kissed me. Richard pulled me away from him and put the gun to my head.

"Follow and I'll kill her," Richard threatened, Xavier stood and was about to run forward but stopped when he saw Robin put his finger on the trigger. He quickly pointed the gun upward and shot at the wall. I screamed and clenched my eyes shut.

"I mean it! I almost killed her before! I won't mind finally being able to kill her! Stay away!" Richard yelled.

"I love you," I said to Xavier, still crying.

"I love you too," Xavier said before Richard shut the door and everything went black.

**Later: Unknown Time**

"Wake up!" Richard yelled, splashing water on my face. I opened my eyes and saw a dark room. It was small with only a light hanging from the ceiling. The walls were stone and it had a musty smell. There was a small bed in the corner and a wood chair next to it.

"Get up!" Richard yelled at me. I slowly got up and looking up at him.

"Good to see you up. Breakfast is on the chair," Richard said and then walked away.

"Where am I?" I asked standing up. Richard ignored me and kept walking.

"Where am I?!" I yelled at him. I chased after him and grabbed his arm, big mistake. Richard grabbed me by my other arm and threw me to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled at me.

"I will get out of here! And when I do you'll regret ever taking me!" I yelled at him before he shut the door and the light turned off.

**Oh! What's gonna happen? Plz review! I'm sorry to tell you all this, but there is now only one more chapter left!!!! Please review!!! I've worked really hard on this story and I hope RoseFire loved the story!!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**

**Preview:**

**  
**_**"Daddy where did mommy go?"**_

"_**Richard I'm about to have this baby!" **_

**That will be in the next chapter.**


	11. Gone

**Chapter 11: Gone**

**12:30 a.m.**

Xavier rode home in a hurry to find Garfield, Rachel, and Victor sleeping on the couch. He slammed the door shut and they all jumped up, ready to fight.

"Calm down, it's just me," Xavier said sitting down next to Rachel and Victor.

"Where is Kori?" Garfield asked. As soon as he did Xavier slammed his fists against the wall breaking through. Rachel then punched Garfield in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking at Rachel.

"He took her," Xavier managed to tell them.

"Who took her?" Garfield asked.

"Richard!" Xavier yelled clenching his fists. He stood up and threw a glass vase across the room and into the kitchen.

"That bastard took my god damn wife!" Xavier yelled throwing yet another vase. He heard a cry and then Alexis came out from behind the hall. (She wasn't hit by the vase)

"Daddy where did mommy go?"

**With Kori:**

I lit a starbolt in my hand and the room was illuminated with a bright green color. I walked over to the food and looked down at it.

"So now you're trying to drug me?" I said out loud. I knew Richard was listening, I could feel his presence. I threw the tray of food to the ground and it landed with a crash. I lowered my fist just before the door opened. I looked up and a shadow flashed across the light, but there was nobody left after.

I quickly got up and sprinted out the door. I started running down a stone wall and soon came to a steel door. I kicked it open (Jake Baured it open. Inside joke, don't try to understand. You might hurt yourself) and continued running. I finally stopped when I heard foot steps. I started running towards them, but stopped when I could tell they were just around the corner.

I kicked them and I heard them fall to the floor. I didn't wait to see who it was, I just kept running. Soon I heard foot steps running after me again, so I started to run faster. I stopped at a door that had light coming in through the bottom of it. I opened the door and was looking at the main room in the Titan Tower. Strong arms rapped around me and I was forced into the darkness, losing site of all hope.

**With Xavier and Alexis:**

"Alexis come with me," Xavier said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Why did you break the vases? Did somebody hurt you?" Alexis asked in a caring voice. Xavier looked down upon his beautiful daughter. Her black hair was about 3 inches below her shoulders and red streaks stood out in the small waves that cascaded down her face. Her deep red eyes looked up at him longing for an answer.

"Mommy isn't coming back anytime soon," Xavier said, stroking Alexis's hair.

"Where is she?" Alexis asked looking up at Xavier. Xavier could now see fear and sadness in her eyes.

"She was token from us," Xavier said before Alexis started to cry. Xavier picked Alexis up and held her in his arms. He then started to slowly rock back and forth, trying to calm her.

"I'm going to get her back. I'm going to fight till the death if it means she gets free," Xavier said, looking out into the blazing stars above.

**Back with Kori:**

I was thrown down to the wet ground. Water was dripping down on my face. I took a deep breathe and a sharp pain when through my spine and stomach. I slowly sat up and looked up at Richard. He was looking down at me, blood trailing from his lip. It must have been from when I hit him while trying to get out.

"I'm in the Tower?" I asked, looking up at him.

"So you saw too much. Yes you're in the Tower. Isn't it great to be home?" Richard asked coldly.

"You sick bastard!" I yelled, lunging at him. He grabbed me and threw me back to the ground. I grabbed my stomach, biting my tongue trying to stop the pain. He walked over to me and looked down into my pained eyes.

"Are you ok?" Richard asked smirking.

"Richard I'm about to have this baby!" I screamed at him, still in pain.

"Good," was all Richard said before he dragged me down the hall. He pulled me into a white room with a doctor waiting inside. Before I knew it the doctor was holding Alex in his hands. He was about to give Alex to me when Richard took him.

"He has your eyes," Richard said looking down upon Alex.

"Let me hold him," I said holding out my hands. Richard ignored me and kept Alex in his arms.

"Let me hold him!" I yelled. Richard finally handed him to me. Richard was right about on thing, Alex did have my bright emerald eyes. He had some brown hair sticking up on his head and the cutest smile. He took my finger in his hands and kissed it. My vision started to blur as tears of joy filled my eyes.

"Too bad I have to kill him," Richard said, taking Alex away from me. Alex started crying and screaming as he was ripped away from me.

"No!" I screamed, trying to get out of the bed, but I was stuck. Metal locks where around my ankles and wrists.

"Please don't!" I screamed crying. Richard had a gun and was now pointing it at Alex's forehead.

"You killed my wife… I kill you son," Richard said before he pulled the trigger. Alex stopped crying, screaming, breathing, and living. He was dead.

"No!!" I screamed, tears running down my face. My anger started to grow as Richard threw my dead baby at the wall and laughed as its head cracked open. The metal locks holding me still, broke and I lunged out and tackled Richard to the ground.

"You bastard!" I screamed, punching him. His eye was swollen, lip was bleeding, and he had bruises covering his face. His arm was broken and his leg was cut and bleeding badly. I grabbed my clothes and ran. Soon I was at the door with light coming out from the bottom of it. I kicked the door open and started to run. (Now she's in her clothes) I ran around the tower trying to find a way out.

**With Xavier:**

Xavier woke up the next day to an empty bed. He looked at my empty spot and a single tear ran down his cheek. Xavier got up and walked out into the living room. Alexis was laying on the couch holding the Teddy Bear I had gotten her. Her face was still stained with tears. Xavier went over to her and stoked her hair. She stirred, but quickly fell back asleep.

**With Richard:**

Richard slowly got up and made his way to the phone.

"She got away… you know what to do," Richard said in a weak voice before he fell to the ground dead.

**With Kori:**

I flew through the air and stopped at my house.

"Xavier!" I screamed running into the house. I stopped when I saw what had happened.

"NO!" I screamed falling to my knees crying. There on the couch was Alexis… dead. Her throat had been slit while she was sleeping. Blood now stained the white carpet and her teddy bear… who was missing its head. I quickly got up and rushed to my room, but before I left I saw a note.

"_I killed them all. Your family and your friends. See you in hell, Richard" _

"Xavier!" I yelled rushing over to him. He was lying on the bed with a knife in his chest, but he was still alive.

"Kori," he said looking up at me.

"I'm here, I'm safe," I said, looking down at him still crying.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you again. I love you," he said wiping away my tears. (yes I know, cheesy)

"Don't say good bye. You're going to be ok," I said taking his hand. (again with the cheesiness. Sorry for the cheesiness.)

"I love you," Xavier said smiling. I kissed him and when I looked back down at him after I pulled away and he was dead. I went over to his dresser and pulled out his other gun. (don't forget Richard had the other gun) I put the gun to my head.

"I love you too," I said before I pulled the trigger.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**That is the end of the story! The last chapter! Thanks to everybody that reviewed and guessed how this story would end. I already have another idea for a story so plz review once I post that story! **

**Also!!! I really, really, really hope that RoseFire loved her birthday story!!!! And that everybody else that read it loved it to. Also! A little announcement. I'll be leaving on the second of July, a Monday. I'll be gone for most of July and when I finally do return I'll type up the forth chapter of Whispers and post it. I'll be posting the third chapter of Whispers a little bit before I leave... maybe tomorrow. Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
